the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Rey: Slave Girl For Hire
Desperate times As one of many scavengers on Jakku, Rey would sometimes be unsuccessful in her search for parts to sell in order to survive on a day to day basis. So sometimes she had to turn to other small jobs such as sorting backrooms full of parts or fixing droids. When these jobs proved to provide little pay, she put her feminine beauty to use and turned to the career of a temporary slave girl. While she found the pay to be bountiful, it was a humiliating experience as a last resort to make quick credits. Slave Girl For Hire As a slave girl for hire, Rey was required to spend one week as a slave girl for whichever client hired her. When her one week was up, she would be released and payed her worth in credits. Sometimes Rey would have been deceived and payed nothing or even a bare minimum if she were lucky. She later went on to ask for the payment up front before embarking on this week-long the task. While Jakku was abundant in its variety of slave girls for hire, Rey was able to frequently able to get numerous jobs due to her low price and inexperience with the job, something many found sensual in her attempt at being obedient. Requirements of a Slave Girl For Hire While on duty as a slave girl for hire, Rey wore a metal bikini she had found while scavaging as her uniform for her shameful job. The uniform consisted of a gold metal bra and a purple loincloth skirt, her jewelry being arm bracelets made of fake gold; a disappointing fact she had discovered while attempting to sell them for a handsome profit. She would wear a leash around her neck because she came to discover that it greatly aroused her clients to tug at her leash and bring her close. Reys responsibilities were to serve her employer no matter the duty. Other Slave girls for hire and customers mocked Rey behind her back due to her inexperience and willingness to do any job asked of her due to her utter desperation for pay. Rey was often taken advantage of because of her lack of knowledge about what slave girls for hire would and would not do for pay. Rey would be found at her clients side, serving as pleasurable company and a beautiful sight for her temporary masters acquaintances. She would often receive lustful gazes in the Jakku market while her client dealt with errands. She often found this to be tremendously unsettling and left her feeling exposed. Her only sense of protection; if she could even call it that at all; was to stand close next to her master. When out in the Jakku market, Rey would also be physically uncomfortable. This discomfort came from standing under the blistering hot sun of Jakku for hours. While the heat was generally uncomfortable to all on Jakku, it took it's toll on Rey due to her slave girl outfit. Because the outfit was made of metal the heat would singe Rey's skin and cause her to feel even more exposed than before. The one blessing she had while wearing the metal bikini had been it's skimpy nature, as it granted her the allowance to be free of any layers of clothing that might make her suffer from heat exhaustion. She came to find that those who had seen her at the market would come and rent her out as soon as she was available, releasing their week long withheld depravities upon her. Rey was required to sexually please her masters in whatever way they demanded her to do so. When she had first begun, Rey had hesitantly performed these tasks; often causing her do do miserably and displease her masters. But after performing these sexual acts after a while, she had come to be jaded by them and managed to perform these tasks with the perfection and eagerness to please that went on to bring her so many clients. Rey's common tasks with each client was to bathe them, feed them by hand, perform entertainment whether it be private or to an audience at party, massage, sample food in case it was poisoned by the passages of time, keeping clients cool by fan waving, and countless other jobs While serving as a slave girl, Rey was provided shelter, food, and accessible bathing. Rey would always be forced to sleep in the same bed as her temporary masters, kept awake at night by their frequent groping, molesting, or licking her exposed skin for the sweet taste that many clients claimed her skin contained. Rey was fed scraps of leftovers after her master had finished, often leaving Rey starving during her tenure as as a slave girl. Rey was allowed to bathe, but was often disturbed by her temporary masters as they chose to make her time of cleansing a time to please their carnal hungers. Many people on Jakku turned to spice as a means of distraction from the struggling lifestyle that all faced on the desert planet. This included Rey's clients, who would go mad with lust after a hit and force themselves on Rey, who would fantasize of a life off the planet so that her will would not break. Often, she would wake up with no clothes on and semen streaming down her legs.She would silently cry, trying not to make a sound in fear if the punishment that would be thrust upon her. Often times, Rey's clients would grab Rey by the hair and force her her to take a hit of spice, which heavily intoxicated her due to her small body and inexperience with such illegal contraband. Rey found spice to be disgusting and had no desire to get involved with terrible things. But due to Rey's desperate nature to be payed and make her temporary master pleased with her service. When spice was not used by either Rey or her masters, wine was a festive choice. Her masters would often consume the finest wine, it's sweet taste creating a festive atmosphere among all whose lips touched it. When Rey hesitated to take a sip of the liquid, her masters would pour the wine onto her breasts, causing the slave girl for hire to sit up and freeze in shock, bringing great amusement and laughter to those who saw Rey's humiliating experience. Sometimes as a means of humiliating her even more, her masters would lap up the wine that fell from her breast; feeding while Rey looked down in shock and moaned out of shame. Clients Rey went to serve a variety of masters, humanoid and alien alike. Rey found human clients to be kinder compared to alien clients because They treated her like a slave for rent rather than a disposable toy. But, despite her view that human clients were kinder, they were still just as bad as any other clientele. Her alien clients were mostly those who took a great pleasure in pleasure seeing her suffer in humiliation as she obeyed every command given to her with defiance. Alien species on Jakku were known for their disgust for humans for a variety of reasons. So for them to be able to take such a beautiful young woman of the despised species and humiliate her sexually was a sadistic pleasure. While hutt clients payed more than the price she usually asked for, Rey often feared dealing with the species as she was often kept captive for an extra week or two; once even being kept for a month; because they found her so enjoyable they often contemplated abducting her but choosing not to for the sake of the economy of Jakku. While some knew of Rey's experienced with Hutts, they felt no desire to get involved due to them having nothing to gain from the confrontation. Sometimes her clients would threaten to keep her for longer than a week, a threat which made the slave girl for hire cower in fear. Rey would often be harshly ravaged by the hutts, who found her stunning beauty to be a rarity in the desert planet. The Hutts were often known for their taste in human females And Strong Sexual urges. As a form of humiliation, the hutts forced Rey not only to clean their greasy slime ridden bodies with her tongue but also to use her petite mouth to pleasure their tails until they climaxed. Rey was often be left to grab hold of her hutt masters bodies due to their massive girth leaving little space for her to sit. Her junk dealer Unkar Plut would hire her once in a while for the sake of watching her squirm uncomfortably as he emotionally crushed her both as a scavenger and a slave girl for hire. He would lure her into serving him with the promises of days off, but then revealing to her by the end of her time as a slave girl that her vacation time had been with him all week, often leaving Rey to feel hurt by this deception. Rey found women clients to be the most aggressive. This was based on the unspoken hierarchy of Jakku, in which it was found that women on the planet had to either toughen up and look out for themselves or be seen as lower than dirt. Considering her role as a slave girl for hire, they found her to be an embarrassment and would often berate her as they humiliated her during sexual acts. Rey's perspective While Rey was greatly displeased and humiliated in her part time role as a slave girl for hire, she found it to be necessary in order to survive the harsh system of Jakku where no one looked after her. She found no enjoyment in her moonlighting as a slave girl save for the oasis she would find in the cool tents of those she served and not being asked to do the physical labor she performed as a scavenger. When she would go out to savage she chose not to think about or acknowledge her part time job as a slave girl for hire, feeling her only dignity in life was being a scavenger. Rey would sometimes contemplate selling her golden metal bikini not just to earn some credits, but also for the sake of finally putting an end to her job as a slave girl for hire. But when outweighing the profit she would gain from selling the bikini compared to the countless profit to be earned from serving such a position, she would put an end to her desire to sell it. She also chose to keep the metal bikini as it was a sensual outfit that highlighted her body and made her stand out from the many other slave girls, thus causing her to receive more clients and credits. The more Rey took to working as a slave girl to provide for herself, the more distant in personality she became. She had also gone on to isolate herself and feel no sexual or romantic atractions towards anyone. Her reasoning being that it was that she had all the abuse and violations came to give her a feeling of mistrust towards all. Experiences Rey hated whenever a master tried to have to make her have rough sex with them. Rey would try to resist but as soon as they started rubbing her pussy, she would be made into having pleasure. She would cry in agony as they went in and out of her.